


Rash

by tied_up_like_two_ships



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Diapers, Doctor Liam, Doctor/Patient, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, patient harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tied_up_like_two_ships/pseuds/tied_up_like_two_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have a fetish for Harry wearing and using diapers. Though Harry gets a bad rash one day and they take him to the doctor, who is Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rash

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for TorchwoodCardiff and I honestly don’t remember how long ago I promised to have this out (probably a year ago knowing my rude self) I’m so sorry it took forever, and if you aren't interested in this anymore I'm also sorry, but I hope you still like it! At least it’s finally out?? I guess…? Also, I changed up some things, sorry, I had to for what I had written to work.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! :)

Harry was fine with Liam knowing about his weird fetish. Really, he didn’t care too much. He wasn’t embarrassed about what he liked, that would be ridiculous, especially seeing as he strolled around naked all the damn time and that wasn’t embarrassing to him. Plus, Liam was a good friend of his. What he was embarrassed about was Liam being the doctor that Louis, his daddy—not his actual daddy, that’s just what he called his boyfriend because he cared for Harry so well, and it turned him on—was taking him to because he got a rash somewhere unpleasant because of his diaper.

But no matter how he didn’t want to, Louis had said so, and he obeyed Louis’s rules. (This one with a bit of disagreement, of course, but he wasn’t the one to give orders, he followed them.) And he really had to go to a doctor for this rash. They’d tried some regular diaper cream on it but it just made Harry hurt more, so Louis called Liam up and now here they were, sitting in the waiting room.

He looked up at the round clock on the wall, bored and impatient. It was mid-afternoon. Only about five hours ago Louis had discovered his rash.

_+_

Harry was woken up by a soft voice and a gentle stroking of his hair. His bed was warm and comfortable and he didn’t want to get up, but this touch made his heart warm because he knew who it was. He smiled, blinking his eyes open to see his daddy, Louis.

“G’morning, Harry,” he said, fingers still playing with his curls. “You sleep well, babe?”

“Uh-huh,” Harry said around a yawn, wiping sleep from his eyes.

Louis eyes sparkled with fondness. “Let’s get you changed and we can eat breakfast.”

That was when Harry felt the uncomfortable cold, wet feeling of his nappy. And he moved a bit, and it hurt. His face scrunched up. “Daddy, I hurt.”

There was panic on Louis face. “What hurts?” He pulled Harry up slowly, checking his forehead for a fever. “Do you feel sick?” He cooed, and stroked his belly. Harry whined because he was sitting up on his butt and it hurt him. “Tell daddy where it hurts.”

With a blush on his cheeks, Harry mumbled, “My bum hurts.”

“Let’s see what’s the matter, then.”

Louis grabbed Harry around his waist and nearly effortlessly picked him up, placing him on their big changing table. Harry hissed at the cold cushion but didn’t fuss otherwise.

Louis undid his nappy and frowned when he saw how used it was. Usually in the mornings Harry’s diaper wasn’t so full. He quickly and gently cleaned him up with wipes, cooing and patting his thigh whenever the poor thing groaned in pain. And there was the problem staring Louis in the face—a nasty rash, along his baby’s bum and thighs.

“I changed you right before bed, hon. Did you go potty again, do you remember? Did you get something to drink at night?”

Having been found out, Harry flushed. “I got some juice…”

Louis stared him down. “Harry, you know these nappies don’t hold that much. We’ve talked about not getting anything to drink after bed. I got you the smaller ones because you didn’t want the super absorbent kind, and this is one reason why.” The other was probably so Harry didn’t wet the bed.

Harry sniffed. “That’s ’cause they’re really big and I don’t want to waddle like a baby!”

Louis sighed, looking at the horrid redness. “I’ll try some cream, but I doubt it’ll help. This is pretty bad.”

An hour later, after the failing of the cream, Harry was crying because of the achy pain.

“I'm calling a doctor.”

He gasped out, “No, I don’t—”

Louis comforted him with a big hug. “Harry, it’s just to make sure. Don’t worry; I’ll get a good doctor.”

_+_

“Styles, Harry?” Liam spoke from the front of the waiting room. He smiled at Louis and Harry and waved.

Louis pulled the boy up and dragged him along down the hallway. Harry slumped behind them both, taking his hand from Louis. He barely listened to them chat it up. They were good friends, and Harry did like Liam, but this was just weird, being here for a diaper rash. Harry flushed red just thinking about it.

“Harry?”

He looked up when his da—Louis called for him. He couldn’t call him daddy in public, what was he thinking. “Yeah?”

“Let’s go in now, love.”

Liam was smiling and waiting from him to go inside the examination room. He swallowed a lump in his throat, and walked inside. It wasn’t super small, but still pretty tiny, and so bright.

“You can lie on the bed, Harry. I know siting down will hurt.” Liam gestured towards the long bed with plastic paper on it after he shut the door behind him. Louis sat down in one of the cushioned chairs clustered beside the door.

Harry figured just standing there awkwardly wasn’t going to work. He climbed on it, wincing as he did, and eventually found a comfortable spot lying down. It was actually a very long bed, and his legs didn’t hang off. Maybe Liam didn’t even have to look at his bum, maybe he was just going to ask him some questions and then give him medicine and they could go.

Liam snapped on some gloves, and Harry jumped. In an instant, Louis was beside him, rubbing his arm. His kind eyes stared right into Harry’s, comforting him more than he knew. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s just Liam. You don’t have to be scared, babe, promise.” He took his hand and squeezed it.

Harry started tearing up. He sniffed. “It hurts.”

“I know,” he cooed. “Liam won’t hurt you, he’ll make you better.”

Liam smiled at Harry, and Harry took a deep breath, and dried his tears with his free hand. He really didn’t want to be in pain anymore, and if he left it alone it’d probably become worse so he conceded to embarrassment and said, “Okay.”

“That’s my brave Hazza,” he said, and kissed his forehead.

Liam stood right beside Louis, and Harry tensed. “You need help taking off your pants, love?” he asked kindly.

Harry looked to Louis, his daddy. He realized he felt very small, laying here with these two standing above him. And he felt needy, and so really, he didn’t even care anymore. Seeing as Liam knew and was fine with it all, he decided to just speak as he would. There was still a blush on his cheeks when he asked, “Can you help me, daddy?”

Amazingly, Liam didn’t twitch at all or make a single face, just waited there for Louis to finish stripping Harry of his pants—and dignity—before he began his doctoring. “All right, I'm gonna lift up your legs and spread ‘em a bit, so I can see the rash better.” Liam’s gloved hands grabbed his thighs, and he slowly and carefully did as he said. He left Harry’s feet flat on the bed, inches apart.

Harry knew this position well, because of the diaper changes, but it was different. This was Liam looking right at him, at his important intimate parts.

He hid his face in his daddy’s arm with a whine, Louis shushing him and stroking his hair. “You're all right.”

“Does this hurt, Harry?” Liam asked.

“No,” he mumbled. “’S weird.”

Louis chuckled. Liam hid a smile before he started to poke and prod. He touched the sensitive skin between Harry’s ass cheeks and thigh, and that hurt Harry, and he flinched away from Liam’s fingers. “Stay still for me, lad.”

“Sorry.”

Harry kept twitching, so Liam just kept one hand on his thigh to keep him from getting in his way. He poked and prodded a bit more, worrying both of them when he didn’t say anything else. Finally, he spoke. “You said it was because he slept in a really wet nappy all night long?” he asked Louis.

Louis nodded, playing with Harry’s hair. “Yeah. I mean, usually it’s barely full. I don’t let him drink too much before bed so he doesn’t overfill it and wet himself.” Harry looked up, red in the face. Louis glanced down at him. “But he decided to disobey me and this is where we ended up.”

“I'm sorry…” Harry mumbled.

Louis sighed. That’s all Harry could say, apparently. “I know you are. I just hate seeing you hurt.”

“We just need some really good rash cream. It’s not serious, thankfully. He’s got sensitive skin, this one. I’ll go get some now and we’ll be done, it’s as easy as that.” Liam smiled at Harry, and helped him lay his legs flat. He covered him with a blanket for privacy and snapped off his gloves, tossing them in the bin.

“Thanks Liam.”

Harry sniffed, still shaken. “Thank you, Liam.”

“Of course.”

They were alone now, and Harry immediately puckered his lips for a kiss. “Kiss, daddy?”

Louis chuckled. “Are you five now, Harold?” But he gave in anyways, and kissed him softly. “Don’t ever do this again. Rules are there for a reason.”

“I promise I won’t. Diaper rash hurts so fucking bad.”

Liam came back in, and in his hands was a little bottle. “You’ll have to put this on him until it goes away. It’s painless, and odorless, but a little sticky and tricky to apply. I’ll show you how to do it.”

Putting on gloves once more, Liam lifted the blanket and Harry was red in the face for the hundredth time that day. Really, he didn’t care about nakedness, it was what he was about to do. And that was rub diaper cream on his ass cheeks and thighs.

The snap of the bottle was all Harry heard before his legs were lifted again, Liam asking, “Okay, Harry?”

“Yeah…”

While Liam was spreading it, and like an expert too, they were conversing.

“Maybe you should get bigger nappies, if you think this might happen again.”

“Yeah. Probably a good idea if Harry’s going to misbehave like he’s done.”

Harry huffed. “I'm right here.”

Louis pointed a finger at him. “Don’t start.”

The rash cream was weird, and Harry did not like it one bit. He squirmed and groaned when Liam pressed it in too hard. “’s enough, no more,” he whined, pleading with big green eyes at Louis. He lifted his head and pouted a little, too, knowing it would help.

His daddy glanced at Harry’s coated privates, and then back up at Harry’s face. “Okay, looks like enough. I think we should be fine now.”

Harry exhaled and lay back down.

“We should have brought you another nappy, huh, love? You’re pants are going to get covered in this stuff.”

He reached for his pants to shove them up his long legs but Liam stopped him before Louis could pull Harry’s clothes on. “We have some adult diapers here, I can grab one real quick?”

“That’d be great, mate, thanks.” Louis smiled.

Liam left again, and Harry just lay there, naked as the day he was born, his ass sticky with diaper rash cream. Louis kissed his forehead, smoothing back his messy hair, said, “I’m proud of you, Harry. Did so well today, I know it wasn’t easy. Do you want a special reward tonight? I’ll let you pick anything you want.”

Harry grinned up at his daddy. “Can I have a blowie?” He loved his daddy’s mouth, his tongue was the best, and he had no gag reflex.

“That’s it?” Louis chuckled. Harry nodded. “Okay, whatever my baby wants he gets.”

 


End file.
